The Venesian Effect
by Ken and Nev
Summary: Snape/Quirrell slash. Not totally graphic (yet - depends how Ken feels) but is more of a po-ig-nant story with slight touches of humour. So read, review and run over a mongoose! (No mongoose's were harmed during the making of this summary) UPDATED! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Tiz a joint venture from those they call Ken and Nev (and Brian - the brain they share).  
  
Severus/Quirrell slash it is - Don't like it, go away!  
  
Ok here's a warning - implied sexual relations, some bad language but not much. Oh yeah - and it's SLASH (for all those who can't read). By the way, we made Quirrell Welsh for our own entertainment, and if anyone would like to know the meanings of the words, feel free to ask!  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters, or Wales for that matter, but if anyone would like to get us Alan Rickman for Christmas we'd be eternally grateful!  
  
R/R - Tell us what is wrong and we'll fix it, although we do not take kindly to flames sent for stupid reasons (ie because it's slash or because Quirrell isn't Welsh) - any of these will be fed to Nev's fish or Ken's antelope ......ENJOY!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Sitting alone in his cold, dark room, Quirrell huddled up in the corner. It had been three years since that incident with Voldemort, but still he couldn't shake off the nightmares that had plagued him almost every night. It was thought that he had died in that encounter with Harry Potter, but apparently Dumbledore had known all along about his reluctant involvement with Voldemort and had put some form of protective spell on him. As soon as Voldemort thought him to be dead he fled, and as soon as he fled Dumbledore had brought him back. Not that he was ungrateful, but part of him wished that he had stayed 'dead'. The guilt and the nightmares were too much to bear for the more than usually fragile man. His only solace was his house; the small cottage situated in the vast hills and valleys of Wales - his parents' home. He found comfort in the beautiful views and the familiar surroundings, reminding him of his carefree and easygoing childhood. Children were so naive he thought, growing up thinking they were safe from the 'baddies', that their parents could protect them from anything, or that things would go away if they simply closed their eyes. On many occasions he had tested this foolish notion, hoping that by simply closing his eyes, Voldemort would disappear. Sighing, he stood up and walked towards the table in the centre of the room. He picked up the parchment on his desk and read it once again.  
  
Dear Boy  
  
I hope that you are feeling well and you are not as troubled by your past as you were before. I would like to request your attendance at a meeting taking place at Hogwarts tomorrow. It is of grave importance and I believe it would be beneficial to everyone concerned if you were there. Please consider it.  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Quirrell sighed again and slunk into his chair. It would be nice to see the headmaster again, but Hogwarts held too many bad memories for him. Anyway, he had no idea how the children - especially Harry - would react to seeing him for the first time since, well, he didn't want to think about it. What exactly did Dumbledore mean, beneficial? The letter sounded important, so he decided that he would go. Iesu Mawr - why did everything happen to him? He climbed the stairs dejectedly and made his way towards his bed. As he drifted off into a dreamless sleep for the first time in months, one thought played on his mind - Pam fi, Duw? Pam fi?  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
The sun shone through the window, illuminating Quirrell's face as he awoke. He got up and sleepily went down the stairs to the kitchen, where his mother was making breakfast.  
  
"Morning cariad."  
  
"Morning ma", he said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Where's da?"  
  
"Oh he's just gone into the village to get the paper and to see the butcher."  
  
Quirrell nodded and sat down at the table. He enjoyed living in the close- knit Muggle village with his parents; there was an air of isolation from the rest of the world, something that he badly needed at this time. His parents were of the wizarding world, but had always lived amongst Muggles. Maybe they thought about it the same way he did, he mused. His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a plate hitting the table in front of him.  
  
"Diolch ma."  
  
He had been made to learn Welsh from a young age. His parents spoke it and thought it best for him to also, to help him 'blend in with the crowd' as they called it. To be fair, it had helped him since they lived in a predominantly Welsh - speaking village, and it had come to be a great advantage to him during heated debates with his fellow students at Hogwarts. Ah yes, Hogwarts. Today was when he was to travel back to the place of his demise.  
  
"Ma, I'm going back to see Dumbledore today."  
  
"Are you sure cariad? Do you think you can handle it?"  
  
He thought a moment about this. His parents had nursed him through the last three years and he didn't want them to have to go through it all again.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure."  
  
"O.K, but I'm sure you'll surprise a few people."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well for a start your stutter has gone - but your accent is a lot more prominent!" she chuckled.  
  
"Not entirely ma - I still falter when I'm nervous. And as for this dreadful accent, I'm sure it will fade over time like it did before" he playfully teased.  
  
"Do you know when you must leave?"  
  
"No, I wasn't given a time, but I was going to leave after breakfast."  
  
"Very well. In that case you better eat your breakfast!"  
  
He rolled his eyes before laughing, taking small bites of his food as he did so.  
  
"Cariad, is there anything you need before you go?"  
  
"Well, my wand please."  
  
He hadn't had his wand since his arrival from Hogwarts, but never complained as he had never once needed it.  
  
"It's in the drawer with your fathers - I'll get it for you now."  
  
As she did this, Quirrell went upstairs to get changed. Not knowing who was going to be at the meeting, he couldn't decide what to wear. Suddenly realising that he didn't have to dress to impress, he decided to go as himself; the man that was before Voldemort. Opening his wardrobe, he took out a pair of blue jeans and a cream coloured roll-neck jumper. They may be Muggle clothing he thought, but this was what he felt most comfortable in. Knowing that Dumbledore would understand, he pulled on his shoes and went back down to his mother.  
  
"Here's your wand cariad - very smart I must say!"  
  
"Diolch ma - I just didn't feel ready to wear my robes..."  
  
"Yes I can understand dear, and I'm sure Albus will too."  
  
He smiled as he hugged his mother.  
  
"Take care son."  
  
"I will ma - tell dad I said bye. I'll see you later."  
  
"O.K - oh, and send Severus our love."  
  
With that comment reverberating around his head, he disapparated to Hogsmeade.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Looking up the road towards the centre of Hogsmeade, he smiled. It felt good to be amongst the wizarding world again, even if it was more dangerous. Walking up the road he chuckled to himself as bemused wizards looked at him, wondering who he was and why he was wearing Muggle clothes. He hadn't changed that much in the way of looks, but then again he wasn't wearing that ridiculous turban like he did before! Entering Hogsmeade was thrilling - he had forgotten how interesting it was. The last time he was here was with - ah yes, Severus Snape. The two of them had been friends since their schooldays, albeit a secret friendship. After all, Sevvi was a Slytherin! After school was finally over, they had realised it was much more than friendship they felt for each other. Looking back on it, it was quite comical to see the two of them trying to admit it to the other. They moved to a little house in the English countryside and spent many a happy time there. Regularly his parents would come and visit - they had always liked Severus and accepted their relationship completely. However, they still made sure not to get too intimate in front of them, as even the most open-minded person in the world may feel slightly uncomfortable at the sight of their son kissing another man; he stuck to that belief mainly because he believed his father would feel awkward, but also because he would have been embarrassed himself. Everything had been fine until he got offered that job - to travel around the world, to see everything he had spent his life reading about. The offer was too good to refuse, so he had gone. He stayed in contact with Severus frequently at first, even trying to meet up on occasions, but it didn't last long. The distance separated them both physically and emotionally and, even though they still loved each other (or at least he loved Severus), they both knew it wouldn't work out and so they went their separate ways. Ever since he found out Severus had joined the Dark Lord, he blamed himself; 'if I had stayed, he would never have joined him' was all that went through his mind. Looking up, Quirrell suddenly realised he was outside The Three Broomsticks. Walking in, he instantly recognised the smell of the bar and the sound of people laughing. Smiling, he walked towards the bar to where Rosemarta was standing.  
  
"Good morning Rosemarta."  
  
"God morning - do I know you?"  
  
"I should hope so! After all, I was your favourite customer."  
  
He smiled at the blank look on her face.  
  
"Well, I see your memory must be going. Either that or this cheeky little Welshboy has changed so much that not even his dear old friend will recognise him."  
  
"Welshboy? I only know one that was a friend and that was, no, you can't be! Quirrell?"  
  
"The very one."  
  
"My dear boy! I never thought I'd see you again!"  
  
"You weren't the only one Rosie!"  
  
"What can I get you? The usual?"  
  
"No thank you - I just popped in to say hello."  
  
"Ah. So what brings you to this part of the world again?"  
  
"I'm on my way to see Albus at Hogwarts actually."  
  
"Really? Dressed like that? (no offence) It's no surprise I didn't recognise you, what with the clothes and the accent!"  
  
Quirrell laughed as his mother's words came back into his head.  
  
"But they are far more comfortable. Um, Rosie..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The Potter boy - how is he?"  
  
"Fine dear. I know what you are thinking so don't. You did not hurt him in your encounter. Besides, he doesn't blame you - he knows it was the Dark Lord's work."  
  
"Yes - thanks. But how will he react to seeing me again? I'm not even sure if Albus told anyone I wasn't dead, let alone I'm on my way to visit them."  
  
"Well then, they'll think you're a ghost so don't worry!"  
  
He laughed at this and looked at his Muggle watch.  
  
"Ah, it's nearly dinnertime at Hogwarts - I think I might join them" he said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Don't scare the children too much deary!" Rosemarta shouted as he got up to leave.  
  
"I'll try not to - bye!"  
  
"Take care."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Walking up to the doors of Hogwarts, a mix of emotions washed over Quirrell. How much he had loved the place! Quickly making up his mind, he knocked on the large oak doors. They opened on their own, almost as if they were expecting him. He walked through the doors and looked around - everything was the same, except for the staircases, which always moved. Realising that dinner had already started, he made his way towards the Great Hall. He pushed open the doors and walked in. Suddenly he didn't feel like that was a good idea. Hundreds of pairs of eyes were staring at him and some of the staff even had their wands out ready to attack - even Severus. Surely they must recognise him! Trying not to take any notice of this, Quirrell continued to walk slowly towards the staff table. Glancing up, he saw the smile on the headmaster's face and a hint of recognition in Severus' eyes.  
  
"Ah, Owain my dear boy, please take a seat. I've been expecting you. Everyone, I would like you to please show hospitality to our new guest. As I'm sure some of you have already figured out, it is indeed one of your previous Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, Professor Quirrell. Welcome back!"  
  
The staff and students clapped politely but still looked confused as he sat down between Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Th-thank you Albus."  
  
Shit! There was his stupid stammer again. He composed himself and looked over to the Gryffindor table, where Harry and his friends were sitting. Harry looked up and smiled at him, and Quirrell - somewhat relieved - smiled back. Harry was now a fifth year, and had changed since he had last seen him. He was taller and more muscular, yet you could still see the scars of his past in his eyes. Quirrell then looked along the staff table, until he got to the end, where his gaze settled upon the place where Severus Snape was sitting. Severus was staring down at his plate, not looking up at anything or anyone. After the meeting with Dumbledore, he was going to talk to Severus. They didn't really part on the best of terms last time, and there were still a few things they needed to discuss. Sighing, he looked at his plate and started to eat.  
  
"So, how have you been Owain?"  
  
"Fine thank you Minerva - the country air has done me a world of good."  
  
"I can tell - and I see you've found your accent too" she chuckled.  
  
"Yes, apparently I have, although I can't really tell the difference."  
  
"Yes - that's always the case. But the stammer has gone."  
  
"Well...it resurfaces on occasion, but I like to think of it as one of the only good things to come from all of this."  
  
"What do you mean? I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
"Because of the - incident - I was forced to start again, to build my life from scratch. It has helped me to be more sure of myself, I'm not as nervous. Although there are times I still feel nervous, they are a lot less frequent, hence the stammer not being apparent all the time."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"Minerva, do please leave Owain alone. I think all this attention is going to make the poor fellow self-conscious" the headmaster chuckled.  
  
Not realising what was meant, Quirrell looked up and saw that at least half of the female students were staring at him. He smiled at them and most broke into an embarrassed fit of giggles.  
  
"I see what you mean Albus - it seems he has a few admirers."  
  
Quirrell blushed and continued to eat his food. He knew Albus probably guessed the nature of his relationship with Severus, but he highly doubted that Snape would have willingly told his fellow workers that he was gay, let alone that he had been involved with Quirrell. Knowing how proud a man Severus was, he decided it would be best not to mention their past or his sexual preferences in front of anyone. As everyone slowly left the Great Hall, Quirrel got up and, without looking where he was going, walked straight into the lean, muscular body of Severus Snape.  
  
"Sorry Severus - I didn't see you there."  
  
He stepped back and looked more closely at the man before him. He looked slightly older and somewhat harsher, but Quirrell still felt that unmistakable shiver down his spine that only Severus could cause.  
  
"Next time watch it Quirrell."  
  
Slightly taken aback by Severus' harsh tone, he watched in amazement as he walked away, his robes billowing out behind him.  
  
"Don't worry about him Owain - he's had a hard time."  
  
"Albus, did you tell..."  
  
"No. I didn't. And I think that has upset him slightly."  
  
"Slightly?"  
  
"I think maybe you should talk to him later."  
  
"Me? And what exactly should I say?"  
  
"I don't know - maybe why you didn't contact him perhaps?"  
  
"Would he have believed me if I had?"  
  
"Probably not - but you know better than anyone what he's like."  
  
With that, Albus led a thoughtful Quirrell up towards his office, where the meeting was to take place.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
As he walked in with the headmaster, he could instantly feel everyone's eyes on him. Dumbledore motioned for Quirrell to sit in the chair next to him. He looked around the room at the people present - Arabella Figg, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Minerva, Severus and a few others whom he didn't recognise.  
  
"Right, as you all can gather, there are a few things we need to discuss. Firstly, Fudge is still refusing to believe us about Voldemort's return, so we need to take matters into our own hands as we thought. Arthur Weasley has rallied up huge support in the Ministry and Fudge suspects nothing. Hagrid has sent word that the giant communtiy will be on our side every step of the way. And Alastor has informed me that Aurors are on constant guard at Azkaban, keeping an eye on the Dementors."  
  
He paused to look at Severus before continuing.  
  
"We also have been informed that Voldemort plans to strike soon, first the big wizarding families and then the villages such as Hogsmeade. Also, he plans on infiltrating Hogwarts to destroy me and everyone else whom he deems a threat."  
  
Although somewhat expected, the news still startled many in the room, especially Quirrell.  
  
"Um Albus, sorry to interrupt, but why am I here?"  
  
"I was just geting to that Owain. You see, Voldemort has found out that you're alive and holds you as his biggest threat."  
  
"B-but why?"  
  
"My dear boy, I thought that would have been obvious! You, for quite a long period of time, shared a mind with Voldemort. You heard his thoughts, fears and even his plans. In a sense, you could be the key in his downfall."  
  
"B-but I have p-put th-that behind me."  
  
"I know Owain, but we need you to remember - it would give us an advantage that we thoroughly need."  
  
He glanced around the room and realised Dumbledore was right - all of these people needed his help.  
  
"Alright. Wh-what have I g-got to do?"  
  
"Firstly, you need to calm down. You can't help anyone in this state. Secondly, I would ask you to stay here at Hogwarts. It will be much easier to work together and I would personally feel better knowing you were safe."  
  
Quirrell nodded and looked up at the headmaster. He had never been so scared in his life, yet he knew deep down that this was what he had to do.  
  
"You may go now if you wish Owain to make arrangements - I will fill you in on what you miss later."  
  
Acknowledging the others, he got up and walked out of the office. With tears in his eyes he walked outside to sit next to the lake - him and Severus always went there when they needed cheering up.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Walking back from the owlery, Quirrell felt a pang of guilt. He had told his mother he would be home and here he was, sending her a list of things that he wanted her to send him. He hadn't even said goodbye properly to his father. He knew he was being overdramatic, but to him, his parents were the only thing he had that truly meant something to him. Well, them and Severus. He still loved him, even after all these years, and would do anything for him. The painful part was not knowing if Severus felt the same way. He probably hated him, if not for their past then certainly for not getting in contact with him in the last three years. He needed to know where he stood - he could handle them being just friends, but couldn't bare the thought of them being enemies. Fuelled by adrenaline, he marched down to the dungeons, determined to confront Severus. Reaching the door, he could hear Severus' voice reverberating off every single surface in the Potions' classroom.  
  
"LONGBOTTOM! I told you not to touch that - 50 points from Gryffindor! Now clean this mess up!"  
  
Shivering slightly at the severity of his tone, Quirrell braced himself and walked into the room. Everyone turned to stare at him, even Severus, who looked quite annoyed.  
  
"Prof.....Mr Quirrell do you mind? I am trying to teach a class here. They are stupid enough without having their lesson cut short."  
  
"Sorry Professor Snape, but I need to talk to you about a rather important matter. Besides, if I'm not mistaken, this lesson ended 30 seconds ago."  
  
Snape scowled and turned back to the class.  
  
"Get out! All of you!"  
  
No one argued as they all walked out silently, smiling at Quirrell as they did so. When the last person had finally left Quirrell shut the door and walked over to Severus, who was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.  
  
"I believe I owe you an explanation Severus."  
  
"Well you believe wrong - we have nothing to discuss."  
  
"I think we do. And I am not leaving until I have said what I came to say."  
  
Severus sighed and looked up.  
  
"Well then I suggest you should start now so we can get this over with quickly."  
  
Quirrell placed himself on the edge of Severus' desk and began.  
  
"About all of this - I'm sorry. I assumed Albus would have told you. And I'm sure you are wondering why I never contacted you. I was scared. I was in a terrible way, and the thought of you rejecting me again made me give up hope. So I never did. I convinced myself that the less I knew, the better. I also want to thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For trying to save me last time I was here. Believe me I tried - I really tried, but I couldn't beat him."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you!"  
  
"No - you couldn't. Can you imagine what Voldemort would have done to you? I could, and that is why I kept you at a distance - I didn't want you to get hurt because of me."  
  
"And you don't think your rejection hurt me?"  
  
Quirrell cringed at the hurt in Severus' voice; he was a stubborn man, but he never had been able to hide his feelings from him.  
  
"Sevvi - I'm sorry. Please believe me when I say I would do anything to make it up to you."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok then, here is what I want you to do. I want you to leave my room and never bother me again."  
  
Shocked at this, and deeply saddened, Quirrell walked towards the door. As he opened it, he turned to look at Severus.  
  
"Sevvi - I will always be here for you. Always, cariad."  
  
With that he left, knowing that Severus no longer loved him, and that his heart was shattered into a thousand pieces.  
  
*********************************************** 


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting alone on his bed, Owain cried. He hadn't done that in a long time, not since he had been free of Voldemort. He felt pretty stupid; after all, Severus was only a man. But a man he loved. He wasn't just crying over Severus though - it was all of the events in that one day that made him cry. And the worst thing was the day still wasn't over!  
  
Owain got up and walked to the window. He smiled slightly as he saw a group of students playing around on the school grounds. He remembered how he used to spend his free time in that very spot, normally with Severus. Not wanting to think about him, he quickly walked over to his desk and sat down, trying to think of something to occupy him. He decided that he couldn't bare sitting at a table with Severus that evening, so he sent a note down to the house-elves asking if they would kindly send his food up to his room. There was a knock at the door and Owain got up to answer it, assuming it to be one of the house-elves with his food. He was wrong.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Owain moved out of the way and then shut the door as Severus walked over to the desk.  
  
"I think it's my turn to explain."  
  
"And why should I let you?"  
  
"Because I need you to."  
  
Owain sat on the edge of his bed and remained silent. Severus got up and went to sit next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Owain I'm sorry. Earlier on I was hurt - I didn't mean what I said. Please - don't ever leave again."  
  
He looked up and saw tears in Severus' eyes, and knew at once he still loved him.  
  
"Never cariad - not until the day I die."  
  
Holding him in a tight embrace, he knew that maybe there was a chance for the two of them. He looked into Severus' eyes and smiled.  
  
"Why are you still crying cariad?"  
  
"I've been a fool."  
  
"We both have."  
  
"No, you did what you had to."  
  
"And so did you. Forget it now - it's over."  
  
He reached up tentatively to brush the tears from the other man's cheeks, inwardly shocked at how hollow they had become. He was rewarded with a brief smile, a momentary twinkle lighting up obsidian eyes. Regaining some confidence, he dropped a playful kiss on Severus' distinguished nose, overjoyed when the smile became a laugh.  
  
"Severus love, the tortured poet look was never meant for you. I've always loved your smile."  
  
A moment of silence passed between them, then suddenly they were kissing, with all the pent-up emotion of a decade apart. Trembling slightly, Owain fumbled with the top button of Snape's robe, a nervous laugh escaping when, in his haste, it broke free of the garment. He could feel Severus' hands sliding under his clothes to rest warm against his back and let a tiny sigh escape as soft lips touched his throat. He had just succeeded in divesting Severus of his robes, exposing a seemingly endless expanse of pale skin, when a knock at the door penetrated the haze in his mind.  
  
"Mr Quirrell, sir, I is bringing you your food."  
  
Swearing under his breath, Owain disentangled himself, rather amused to find his flies were open. Turning back to face Severus, he found the dignified Potion's Master wrapped in a bedsheet, attempting to re-arrange his face into an expression of contrite innocence and failing miserably. As he opened the door, he levelled a sly wink in Severus' direction, delighted to see a faint blush rise in pale cheeks.  
  
"Sorry about that Dobby, I was.....uh, otherwise engaged,"  
  
he told the tiny house-elf in a pleasant voice, taking the precariously balanced tray from shaking green hands.  
  
"Thank you, sir. Dobby must go now, sir, he has to...."  
  
The sentence was cut off by an ear-piercing shriek. The door had swung open more than Owain had intended, revealing both the bed and its' occupant. After a few moments of awkward silence the house-elf composed itself. In a tiny voice, Dobby asked,  
  
"Will Professor Snape be wanting anything?"  
  
Choking back giggles, Owain replied, with a perfectly straight face,  
  
"I don't think so Dobby, you may go now."  
  
He watched the odd little creature scuttle down the corridor, banging his head against the wall every now and again in penance for what it had seen, before firmly closing and locking the door behind him. Walking slowly and deliberately towards the bed, he struggled out of his jumper, throwing it to one side. Leaning over Severus with a predatory smirk that would have shocked his former students, he brushed his lips against the other man's whispering in a low voice,  
  
"So, where were we?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Severus awoke to the unfamiliar sensation of being curled tightly against another warm body. Recalling the events of the previous evening, he allowed himself to relax into the embrace, slowly taking in the unfamiliar surroundings of Owain's cosy room. A large bay window let in the weak winter sun, lavishly framed with heavy velvet curtains in red and gold. Gryffindor colours, he noted sardonically, the whole damned room is done out in Gryffindor colours. Glancing indulgently at his companion, sleeping peacefully under gilded satin sheets, he thought that maybe he could learn to live with it. He continued his leisurely appraisal of the room, eyes running slowly over the antique mahogany desk, the merrily crackling open fire, Albus Dumbledore sitting calmly in the armchair next to the bed........  
  
He blinked once or twice, trying to make sense of the last image, before letting out an aggrieved yell.  
  
"Albus! What in the name of God are you doing?"  
  
The headmaster set down his teacup, adjusting his glasses slightly with the other hand.  
  
"Ah, Severus, I didn't wish to startle you. You looked so contented, lying there with Owain."  
  
Severus spluttered incoherently, only soothed by a now fully awake Quirrell, who seemed unaccountably amused.  
  
"Didn't wish to startle me? Didn't wish to startle me! Well, for a start, you could try not sneaking in on me when I'm asleep!"  
  
Quirrell touched his shoulder gently.  
  
"Calm down, cariad. Albus obviously has something he wishes to discuss with us. Albus?"  
  
Severus glared at the headmaster, furious that he had invaded their privacy.  
  
"Well, actually, I just wanted to see if you had settled in adequately, as poor Dobby was quite concerned when he came to see me last night."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, looking towards Owain.  
  
"Oh right, I'm sorry about that Albus, but he did come in at a rather - er - inappropriate time." Owain was forcing himself to speak in between fits of laughter. Severus stared back and forth between the two men, amazed at how comfortable they seemed to be with the current scenario. He sighed inwardly. Maybe it was the lack of intimacy, his self-imposed isolation over the last few years that was making him uncomfortable. He and Owain had been inseparable at one time, he distinctly remembered his lover's parents branding them `a pair of lovesick puppies'. But they were older now, and that type of behaviour was definitely inappropriate. He could just imagine all the owls from furious parents, appalled that they were not told of his 'preferences'. That was why he never told anyone - he was already an outcast within the faculty because of his past, but this would push him further away from the already distant 'real world' that was the staff room. Of course, his sexuality and  
choice of partner would in no way affect his teaching abilities. Providing, of course, that he didn't fall in love with one of his students! Severus laughed out loud at this thought.  
  
"Well cariad, what's so funny?"  
  
"Erm nothing, just thinking about something."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me or I'll....."  
  
The rest of the sentence was whispered in Severus' ear, causing a mischievious smile to grace his lips. He turned Owain's head to the side and placed a narrow finger over his lover's mouth. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before an audible sigh brought them out of their reverie.  
  
"Well gentlemen, I can see you are...busy," a jocular smile, "so I'll be off to the Great Hall for breakfast. If you eventually decide to join me I suggest you walk in separately, so as not to cause any suspicions." The last was uttered in a confidential whisper. With that, Dumbledore arose and walked towards the door, smiling indulgently at a blushing Severus and an amused Owain.  
  
"Oh and gentlemen - put some clothes on." His chuckles echoed down the corridor. As he shut the door Owain collapsed backwards onto the bed in fits of laughter.  
  
"It's not funny Owain!"  
  
"Oh but it is, cariad! You should have seen your face!"  
  
"Well Owain, it's hardly surprising. After all, it isn't every day I wake up to the sight of my boss sitting in a chair next to my bed!"  
  
This only caused Owain to laugh more. Severus sighed - there really was no limit to this man's sense of humour. Wiping away the tears from his eyes, Owain sat back up.  
  
"Never mind, eh, Sev? Come on, let's get ready for breakfast."  
  
************************************************  
  
Severus stormed through the doors of the Great Hall, sending a few third year Ravenclaws hurtling to the ground. After the events of the previous night all he wanted to do was smile, but he could not allow his students to see a softening of the stern image he had cultivated for so long. Owain was already seated next to Dumbledore at the staff table, a wicked grin gracing his even features. Severus groaned inwardly, suddenly dreading the next few hours. As he swept into his seat, smoothing his black robes irritably, he noticed that an extra cushion had been added. Hot colour rose high, warming his face, and he flashed a particularly vengeful glare in Dumbledore's direction. The old headmaster's eyes twinkled behind his glasses as he raised his teacup in salute. From his other side, Owain discreetly blew a kiss, smothering a giggle. It took two cups of black coffee to restore the sour look to Severus' face. Glancing around the Great Hall, Severus noticed a large black dog  
curled up at the feet of the Potter boy. Sirius Black. Dumbledore had insisted that they had to work together, and both had agreed - albeit reluctantly. The dog's pale eyes regarded him knowingly. If animals could smirk, this one definitely was. He tried to conceal an obscene gesture with a sudden urge to scratch his head; Sirius gave a short, sharp bark. `Gods, how I hate that man', he muttered under his breath. He was distracted from that unproductive line of thought by the sudden arrival of the owl post. His black eagle owl, Hades, landed on his shoulder, carrying a tiny parchment roll simply labelled 'Sev'. Unobtrusively, he spared Owain a glance. The other man's eyes were sparkling, but his face was hidden by a half-eaten piece of toast. Suspiciously, Severus unfurled the parchment, only to be greeted with a charmed message, in flashing red ink,  
  
"I luv oo, Sevvie - wevvie"  
  
Not sure whether to laugh out loud at the sheer ridiculousness of it or to use any one of the Unforgivables on the man seated only a few yards away, he stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall in much the same manner as he had entered it (this time sending some seventh year Hufflepuffs flying to the floor). Walking aimlessly through the corridors, he made sure they were entirely deserted before breaking into peals of hopeless laughter. While his uncommonly sharp sense of humour appreciated the gesture, he was incredibly unimpressed by the current taunting from both Owain and Dumbledore. In actual fact, Owain could be excused, having missed out on the formative years of Severus' still developing attitude problem. The elderly headmaster, however, was another case entirely. He had confided in Dumbledore many years before his acute fear of ending up ostracised and alone if his private life became known to the wizarding community. Sighing, he entered his classroom and sat down  
near his desk, idly drumming his fingers on the scarred wooden surface. Owain was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he'd be damned if he was going to let him slip through his fingers again. Standing up, he decided he would make use of this extra time by preparing for his first class. He strode over to his ingredients cabinet and started to get out the necessary items, hoping that a busy day would at least take his mind off his fears for a while. After all, the last thing he wanted was to be so engrossed in his own thoughts that some student would take it upon themselves to blow up the classroom to snap him out of his reverie. Setting a rack of test tubes on his desk, he wondered who would be the first to cause an accident in the Potions classroom this year. Normally it was Neville Longbottom, but so far he had only spilt a vast amount of acidic solution over the floor, resulting in a very large hole in the centre of the classroom, which, of course, Severus  
quickly repaired. Maybe Longbottom was getting better - no, he'd give it one more lesson before he jumped to a conclusion like that. He smiled to himself as he sat back down. A knock at the door made Severus quickly resume his usual expression, ready to glare unappreciatively at whoever walked in through the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
"Um professor, sorry to bother you, but well..."  
  
"Spit it out boy."  
  
"The headmaster needs to speak to you urgently."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I don't know professor - he sounded very upset. He also told me you're not to worry about your class - he will see that it's covered."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Severus followed the quivering student up the stairs towards the Great Hall, inwardly worried about the exact nature of the problem. As he reached the top of the staircase, he saw a large crowd of people huddled around the entrance to the school. Quickening his pace, he arrived just in time to see Dumbledore step forward. The look on the headmaster's face ignited a note of panic inside him that was hard to ignore.  
  
"Ah, Severus, just the man. I believe this type of thing is your forte."  
  
Dumbledore turned towards the open doorway and Severus' eyes followed the old man's gaze, settling on a figure sprawled out across the floor, identity hidden by a sea of concerned faces.  
  
"What happened?" His tone was carefully controlled, in dreadful anticipation of the headmaster's next words.  
  
"Well, I believe young Mr Malfoy just tried to use a certain Unforgivable curse on Mr Potter." Shamefully, he suppressed a sigh of relief. At least the prone figure wasn't that of his lover.  
  
"Is he ok?"  
  
"Yes, although I do believe he would not be with us now if Owain hadn't stepped in." A cold hand of fear gripped Severus' heart. Looks like I spoke too soon.  
  
"Where is Owai..Quirrell now?" A note of urgency coloured the Potions Master's deep voice, and those closest to him observed the incessant clenching and unclenching of one pale fist.  
  
"In the Infirmary - just as a precaution of course."  
  
Severus nodded sharply, levelling a baleful glare at Draco Malfoy. The arrogant young blonde was leaning casually against the doorframe, smoky grey eyes alight with smug triumph. He bit back a sharp retort, smothering the wave of red-hot anger that threatened to consume him. How dare the boy look so cheerful, when he had endangered the lives of both a fellow student and Owain! Severus blinked back the unexpected tears beginning to well in his dark eyes. And Owain.  
  
*************************************************** 


	4. Chapter 4

Blinking, Owain looked around and shuddered. The last time he had been in the infirmary was, well...never mind. Sighing, he sat up, and was greeted by the concerned face of Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Really Poppy, I'm fine. Just hit the floor a bit too hard, that's all."  
  
"Now, Owain, we have to be on the safe side."  
  
"I know, but it's nothing, just a few bruises."  
  
"Yes, Poppy, I think he's done enough acting for today." They both looked up at the sound of the silky, yet sinister, tone of Severus Snape. He was standing in the doorway of the infirmary, angular features accentuated by the eerie light that cast him in shadows. Most people would shudder at the sight, but Owain found it strangely attractive. Trying to suppress a smile, he addressed the Potions master.  
  
"Thank you Severus. Is there a reason you are here, or did you get hit over the head and develop feelings?" Madam Pomfrey tried very hard to look disapproving as she shut the door behind her, but the sound of her laughter filtered into the sterile room for quite some time after. Owain noted, with some trepidation, that Severus looked genuinely upset by the half-hearted insult he'd thrown at him. He also belatedly realised that the other man had been crying; his obsidian eyes were painfully framed by reddened flesh. Cursing under his breath, Owain struggled to rise.  
  
"I'm sorry, cariad, I should never have said that." In a flash, Severus was by his side, replying in a rather gruff voice,  
  
"Don't get up, Owain love, Pomfrey'll have my head on a plate if I upset you."  
  
"No she won't - I told her I was leaving."  
  
"Do you think..."  
  
"Yes, I do. So shut up and help me get up!" A smile flashed across Severus' face as he helped Owain to rise.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"I don't really know. I heard Mr Malfoy start to say `Avera' so I just knocked Harry out of the way."  
  
"What if it had hit you?"  
  
"Don't worry about things like that, because it didn't happen. You know, Sev, you really should learn to keep those Slytherins of yours under control." Owain grinned at Severus, halted by the fact that the other man obviously didn't find it funny. Wincing slightly as he started to walk, he motioned towards the door.  
  
"After you, cariad." Severus scowled at Owain, but his eyes betrayed his obvious amusement. He walked out of the door, closely followed by Owain.  
  
"Hey, Sev, you'd better go now - lessons to teach, remember?"  
  
"I suppose - but not until I've made sure you get back to your room safely"  
  
"Awwww, you really care, don't you?"  
  
"Not really - Dumbledore's orders." Owain playfully hit him on the shoulder, but lost his balance as he did so. He let out a small cry as he fell to the floor, pulling Severus with him. Owain looked up and straight into the endless pools of blackness that were Severus' eyes.  
  
"Well it seems you weren't that hurt after all."  
  
"Actually I am, so could you please move over slightly."  
  
"Make me."  
  
In a flash, Owain had rolled Severus over, so that he was now looking down on a rather confused professor.  
  
"Ah, it seems I'm in control now, cariad."  
  
Owain held Severus' arms to the ground and lowered his head, brushing his lips lightly over Severus', watching the other man struggle to intensify the kiss. Owain smiled seductively.  
  
"Now now, cariad - getting impatient are we?"  
  
Severus took a moment to calm himself, before replying.  
  
"Owain, as much as I am - enjoying - this, kindly get off me! What if someone sees?"  
  
"Well, Sev, I must admit, I find that strangely - arousing."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
He bent down and kissed Severus again, this time letting Severus deepen the kiss. Owain lifted himself up off the floor and leant against the wall. As he got up, he could see the emotion in Severus' eyes, a mixture of amusement and love. He held out a hand to help Severus up. The Potions professor quickly looked around and straightened his robes.  
  
"Owain, you really must learn to stop torturing me."  
  
"Sorry - professor. Are you going to punish me?"  
  
An evil and mischievous grin spread across Owain's face, and Severus could not help but laugh.  
  
"Maybe, but not now. I'm late."  
  
"Tonight? After dinner?"  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"That means yes."  
  
They both laughed and stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Go, Sev. See you later."  
  
Owain quickly kissed Severus and walked down the corridor, his eyes sparkling and his mind planning the evening's events. Maybe today wouldn't turn out so bad after all..........  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Owain smoothed out a fresh piece of parchment distractedly, still thinking about his lover's promise. Dipping an impressive black-plumed quill into the violet ink he favoured, he began to write a long overdue letter home.  
  
Dear Mam and Dad,  
  
Things are going better here than I had any right to expect. Despite Dumbledore's warnings that Death Eater attacks are imminent, we've had a remarkably quiet few days. The students are beginning to warm to me, despite, well, you know what, and the most wonderful thing of all...you'll never guess! Severus and I are back together! As soon as I'm able, we'll come and visit you both. I know you'd like to see him again, and I miss you terribly, it's been a long time since I ventured more than a few steps away from home. I'll write again in a few days.  
  
Love, Owain.  
  
He borrowed Hades to send the letter; he had no owl of his own, and he didn't think that Severus would mind. He wondered idly if he was actually in any danger. Dumbledore had been most vehement that he should stay at Hogwarts, but they hadn't heard hide nor hair of Voldemort since he'd been here. A dull thud on the door at about knee level jolted him out of his thoughts and he laughed in genuine amusement when Sirius Black slunk into the room, still in Animagus form.  
  
"Sirius! It's good to see you again! Where have you been hiding yourself?" The huge black dog shifted seamlessly into human form and Sirius held out a hand, which Owain shook vigorously, despite his lingering aches and pains. The other man looked rough, he noted sadly. Dressed in a threadbare grey robe several inches too short for his tall frame, with his wild hair drawn into a careless tail, he looked every inch the escaped convict. Owain was suddenly very glad that Albus had explained the Sirius situation to him - otherwise, he probably would have run out of the room screaming! At the initial meeting, he had been too nervous to take note of the escapee's presence, and he hadn't seen him since. Sirius suddenly flashed him a grin that transformed his drawn face, and offered a belated reply.  
  
"I've been `lying low at Lupin's', as Dumbledore told me to. Sadly, `Lupin's' now consists of a tiny room in the Hogwarts castle. Just when I was getting used to a bedroom of my own!" He shook his head ruefully. Owain snorted.  
  
"You've never been one for sleeping on your own, Sirius Black, so don't pretend you're not enjoying the company now." Sirius widened his pale eyes in an expression of wounded innocence.  
  
"Me and Moony? Nothing more than heterosexual life partners! As for you and Severus..." Owain cut him off neatly.  
  
"As for me and Severus, we are none of your business. Now sit yourself down, mate, we've a lot of catching up to do!"  
  
"And...and...he walked around for three whole days with hot pink hair!" Some hours later, both men were gasping with laughter as they recalled some of the more outrageous anecdotes of their schooldays. Despite the infamous rivalry between Severus and the Marauders, Owain had managed to remain friends with both sides. Not always an easy task, he thought wryly, remembering with sudden clarity a sixteen-year-old Severus' shocking new hairstyle, courtesy of a certain Mr. Black. He remembered too, an awkward kiss in a darkened classroom, back in the days when such things were frowned upon, and only a `freak' like Sirius Black would ever dare to try them...Come on, Owain, no one'll have to know...but Sirius, what if...but Sirius nothing, it'll be fun...he stole a glance at the emaciated figure next to him, so greatly changed since then, and sighed. Severus had been so angry, although their own relationship had started much later. Black is scum, Owain, he'll only hurt you if you  
give him the chance, trust me on this one. Owain had never allowed things to progress between him and Sirius, despite the other boy's devilish persuasiveness. He knew that Sirius had always blamed Severus for that, the matter culminating in a certain incident with a werewolf and the Whomping Willow. Still, Sirius seemed happy enough now, the `heterosexual life partner' of the very werewolf in question. And he...well, he had Severus, didn't he? And he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
For the second time that day, a knock on the door roused him from his reverie; Remus Lupin poked a cheerful head into the room.  
  
"Sirius! I've been looking all over for you, puppy." Owain raised a sardonic eyebrow, mouthing `puppy?' at a suspiciously red-cheeked Sirius. Preparing an extra cup of tea, he greeted Remus in the same manner as he had Sirius, with a wicked grin and an outstretched hand.  
  
"Remus, old friend, how are you? We were just discussing the merits of hot pink hair dye on Potions Masters who are neither greasy or big-nosed, thank you very much." Sirius changed a snigger into a hacking cough, beaming at Remus and Owain with overblown happiness. Remus gave an evil smirk that lit up his tired eyes, settling into a seat next to `puppy'. They immediately settled into the familiar routine of friendship they'd abandoned after they left school, once again reminiscing over the finer aspects of their school life: the hair-dye fiasco, the incident in the shower rooms, the strip poker Dumbledore had been most surprised to walk in on. After a while, Remus made his excuses and left; it was the day after his Change, and he was as physically drained as Owain remembered, though he had never known the reason why. They lapsed into a comfortable silence after his departure, watching the sky grow steadily darker through the gap in the curtains. Finally, Sirius spoke, the  
rapidly appearing shadows highlighting every hollow in his gaunt face.  
  
"I'll always regret..." He paused, eyes gleaming in dark hollows. Owain suppressed a shudder; in that moment, the Animagus looked wildly unpredictable, and strangely frightening. He continued, "I'll always regret that you were never a Marauder." The moment passed, and Sirius looked as he had before - tired and pale, with a shining smile. Owain laughed in relief and amusement, leaning forward to give Sirius a friendly hug.  
  
"I'll always regret not being one! But..." he leaned in conspiratorially, surpressing a wicked smile, "What would Sev have said?" 


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll always regret that you were never a Marauder." The moment passed, and Sirius looked as he had before - tired and pale, with a shining smile. Owain laughed in relief and amusement, leaning forward to give Sirius a friendly hug.  
  
"I'll always regret not being one! But..." he leaned in conspiratorially, suppressing a wicked smile, "What would Sev have said?"  
  
*************************************************  
  
"What would Sev have said about what?" the unmistakable drawl of the Potions master demanded. Owain turned around sharply to see Severus propped against the doorway, clutching his left arm convulsively. High spots of colour adorned his prominent cheekbones, and his breathing was rather shallow. Owain paled.  
  
"Sev, you don't think me and Siri..."  
  
"It doesn't matter what I think. There are more important things to think about right now." He paused, looking unaccountably sad. "I came...I came to say goodbye." Owain felt his world collapse. He sank down onto the bed, face ashen and drawn. Next to him, Sirius gave a very distinct growl, and launched himself at Severus, shouting.  
  
"You can't do this to him, he's done nothing wrong. Look at him, Snape, and if you care about him at all, you won't be able to leave him in this state." Severus sneered at the Animagus, pulling up his sleeve.  
  
"So good of you to defend my lover but, though it's none of your concern, I have to go. Look!" The grisly Mark on his left forearm had taken on the appearance of a fresh burn. "We knew this was coming. Voldemort is calling all his followers together for the first stage of his scheme. I leave tonight." He spared Owain a glance, face locked in an indeterminable expression. "I'll see you when I get back." And with a flurry of black robes, he was gone.  
  
*  
  
"And the bloody worst thing is, Owain's down there sobbing his heart out, and he won't even let me into the room with him! He's convinced Snape is going to leave him as soon as he gets back. And all because of a bloody hug!" Sirius threw himself into a chair, picking at a loose thread on the arm moodily. In spite of the gravity of the situation, Remus had to smother a grin at the sight.  
  
"I believe that's the first time you've drawn breath in five minutes," he remarked mildly, sitting up in his bed. The other man glowered briefly, before offering his companion a wan smile.  
  
"I have overreacted a little bit, haven't I?" He sounded suitably contrite. The werewolf smirked, then relented.  
  
"I know you're worried about him, Paddy, but everything will work out. Severus was under a lot of pressure when he walked in on you two, so his actions have to be excused. You'll see, when he comes back, it'll be as though nothing happened between them."  
  
"I hope you're right." Sirius just sounded miserable now. Remus nodded, and patted the bed beckoningly. Sighing, the other man crawled up beside him and lay down, hugging a pillow despondently. Remus smiled down at him comfortingly.  
  
"When am I ever wrong?" Sirius mumbled something that could be taken as agreement, burying his head in the werewolf's shoulder. "But that's not all, is it?" The tone of his voice had sharpened slightly, and Sirius shifted uncomfortably at the sound.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Call it werewolf's intuition." Amber eyes held no trace of humour now; in fact, they were clouded with something like disappointment. "What...what exactly do you feel for Owain?" The question would have been laughable, if not for the deadly serious tone in which it was posed. Sirius' expression hardened.  
  
"I feel for him only what I can be expected to feel for someone who was very nearly my lover!" The look on Remus' face halted him mid-flow; for once, he managed to control his temper. "Remy, you're not jealous, are you?"  
  
"Don't be so stupid, all that was done with a long time ago. What was it you called us? Heterosexual life partners? Fitting, if a little inaccurate." He threw back the covers and stalked over to the window, hiding his face from the other man. Sirius sighed deeply, cursing his own inherent stupidity.  
  
"I'm sorry, Remus, it was just an idea. A stupid one, I know, but I'm chronically unable to keep my mouth shut - you know that. Forget I asked." The werewolf was silent, staring out through the glass at a late Quidditch practice. After a moment, he replied,  
  
"Go and talk to him." The words were barely audible.  
  
"Who? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Owain. Go and talk to him. He's upset and lonely, and apart from all that, I know how much you want to."  
  
"Moony..."  
  
"Just go, Sirius." He nodded, and quietly left the room.  
  
"Owain? Owain, I know you're in there! Please open the door, someone might see me." Sirius cursed creatively under his breath, banging his head against the unyielding door. Finally, he resorted to slightly more underhand means, muttering, "Alohomora!" and sidling inside. Owain was huddled in the very corner of the room, miserably sipping at a cup of cooling tea. At the sight of Sirius, his eyes widened, and he made a series of frantic shooing gestures. Sirius ignored them, and calmly closed the door behind him.  
  
"Borrowed Remy's wand. Thought it might just come in useful." He smiled wryly, and made himself comfortable in an empty chair.  
  
"Sirius, I don't think you should be in here. What if S..sev comes back?"  
  
"Don't worry, I think we've got a few hours yet" Owain gave a nervous laugh, setting the cup down on the floor much harder than was necessary.  
  
"And what exactly do you propose we do in those hours? Please, Sirius, just go. I can't handle this." His voice broke on the last word, and he gave in to a very uncharacteristic bout of sobbing. Sirius shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Shit, Owain, I only came to see how you were." His words had no immediate effect. "Owain, love, please don't cry. It's not like you to make the worst of things. If I wanted to deal with male PMS, I would have stayed with Remus!" He breathed a grateful sigh of relief at the weak smile on the other man's face. "Now that's better. All I want to do is talk to you." He jumped out of his chair and crouched beside Owain on the floor. "Are you willing to do that? Talk?" He pulled the crumpled figure upright, and remained silent as they settled themselves side by side on the bed. Owain took a deep breath.  
  
"Sirius, I'm so sorry. You must think I'm a complete sap. It's just...I've already lost him once...and...and..." he dissolved into tears once more. Sirius drew him close, rubbing his back in a gently soothing motion.  
  
"It's all alright, Owain. I know you're worried about what Severus might be thinking, and even if he'll come back from wherever he is, but you have to trust me. He knows full well that nothing untoward was happening, he was just frightened out of his wits by the summons. When he gets back, he'll have forgotten all about it." Sirius suddenly realised he was repeating Remus' words of only half an hour before. At least he sounded confident when he said them, he admonished himself silently.  
  
"You...you really believe that?" Owain's wide blue eyes searched his expression trustingly. Biting back a painfully honest answer, he nodded dumbly. "Th..that's good to hear." A pause. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For ignoring my theatrics. I appreciate the company, despite all appearances to the contrary." Sirius nodded again, still unable to speak. Hardly daring to breathe, he reached out a shaking hand to brush away the tears spilling down the other man's cheeks. When the action was met with no resistance, he allowed himself to linger a moment, finally brushing a finger over Owain's parted lips. Owain seemed lost in thought, barely paying attention at all as Sirius edged closer to him, wrapping a protective arm around his waist. Moving slowly, Sirius brushed a kiss across the other man's pale face, waiting long moments before he dared to touch the unresponsive mouth with his own. Owain let out a startled gasp, as though the touch had woken him from a dream, but allowed the kiss to continue, leaning into Sirius' embrace. The sense of déjà vu was overwhelming, bringing back memories of a far simpler time. He felt that if he opened his eyes, he would see the shuttered windows and  
graffiti-scarred desks of a long-unused classroom, and the preternaturally confident figure of Sirius at barely seventeen years old, carelessly dressed in faded jeans and a leather jacket. When he did finally edge one eye open, still immersed in his own thoughts, the image shattered abruptly. He was faced with a gaunt, hollow-eyed spectre only just resembling the free spirit of his memory; a sad reminder of the passage of time. The sharp-etched lines around Sirius' pale eyes, and the lank length of his inky hair reminded Owain sharply of Severus, bringing with them a wave of guilt so intense that he felt light-headed, swaying drunkenly in the restrictive circle of Sirius' arms. Gathering all his rapidly departing strength, he shoved at the bony shoulders, sending Sirius staggering backwards to hit the wall behind.  
  
"Owain..." His pleading sentence was sharply interrupted.  
  
"Get out. Now." Owain's face was hard, implacable. Sirius nodded mutely, and struggled to his feet. Only after the door had closed behind him did Owain relax, crumpling to the ground dejectedly.  
  
*  
  
Sirius stalked the darkened corridors moodily, in abject terror of being discovered. He eventually found himself back outside Remus' door, but faced with the prospect of more awkward questions and a wounded gaze adorning wolven eyes, he decided to take a walk around the grounds instead. His own sense of guilt had kicked in roughly ten seconds after he'd left Owain's bedroom, and he had been desperately wrestling with it ever since. Prowling the very outskirts of the castle's grounds, he veered dangerously close to the Forest, almost unaware of his surroundings. His apathetic viewing of the cloudy skies, lost in idle search for his celestial namesake, was rudely interrupted when his gaze fell on the Moon, a gaudy sliver of pale in an inky backdrop. Just the sight of it was enough to remind him of Remus, still recovering from his Change, sitting alone in their room. He cursed violently, striding further into the forest. Slipping into his canine form, he ran wild through the  
trees until he had lost track of time, hoping against hope to work away his anger. Suddenly, he stopped. The sensitive nose had caught the coppery scent of blood. Veering towards it, his sharp eyes made out a huddled figure in canine monochrome. The distinguished profile and the sweep of black hair were unmistakable. It was Snape. Wide-eyed, he made an abrupt change to human, crouching tentatively next to the Potions master on the ground.  
  
"Snape? Severus?" The figure muttered something inaudible, but did not awake. Sirius paused, cocking his head to one side in a distinctly animal manner. "Snape? Can you hear me?" The forest was silent. Sirius got to his feet. The evening's events caught up with him with painful force as he gazed on the contorted face of his rival and enemy. Deep in thought, he looked down at Snape once more. "Well," he said softly, as if a thought had just occurred to him. "Who would ever have to know?" Brushing the dirt from his robe, he took a small step backwards, then another. "I guess it was nice knowing you, Severus," he muttered, in a tone of heavy sarcasm. With that, the corner of his mouth lifted in a twisted grin, and he silently strolled away. 


	6. Chapter 6

He hadn't managed more than ten steps before his conscience kicked in, muttering reprovingly in a voice remarkably similar to Remus'. Another barely audible groan from the Potions master cemented things. With a violent burst of swearing, Sirius strode back towards Snape, crouching next to him with a veneer of concern covering his animosity.  
  
"Wake up, Snape."  
  
He barked out the words, barely waiting for an answer before shaking a thin shoulder roughly. The professor coughed weakly, and opened his reddened eyes, inky pools glimmering in the scant light.  
  
"What…where am I? And why the Hell are you here?"  
  
Even in his weakened state Snape managed to sound venomous, with an added edge of disdain. Sirius slapped him smartly across the face, noting with contrite horror the mouthful of blood the other man spat into the dirt.  
  
"If this is all the thanks I'll get, I might as well leave you here,"  
  
he said casually, betraying none of his worry. Snape grimaced painfully, and abortively attempted to sit upright.  
  
"Th…they took my wand. If you leave me here, I won't be found till morning. I'm sure you, of all people, don't need another death on your conscience." Sirius winced involuntarily.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
He punctuated the words with a swift action; scooping the protesting man in his arms, he made swiftly for the castle.  
  
"Shut up, Snape. Last thing I need is to be caught out here with you bleeding in my arms. I'm still a wanted criminal, remember?"  
  
The professor's lips curled in a vicious smirk.  
  
"Perhaps I should make a noise then. Get you…carted…back to…Azkaban…where…"  
  
The sentence trailed off into laboured breathing; Sirius quickened his pace. He slowly became aware of dark blood soaking into his robes, noted the bluish tint of Snape's skin with panicked clarity. A sudden hacking cough from the potions master startled him into stumbling; they landed in a crumpled mess on the grass. Sirius wiped fresh blood from Snape's pale lips with an uncontrollably shaking hand.  
  
"Oh shit. Don't die on me now, you bastard."  
  
A rasping laugh reassured him, though only momentarily. He watched intently as the dark eyes struggled to remain open, could see the bloodied lips attempting to form words.  
  
"You…you'd like…that, wo…wouldn't you? If…I…die, Owain…"  
  
A pause.  
  
"He…he'd be yours for the taking, you…smug…git."  
  
Feeling more than a little surreal, Sirius joined Snape in laughing, wondering desperately what was so funny. He staggered to his feet and hoisted the other man unceremoniously over his shoulder, substituting finesse for speed.  
  
"He'll never want me, Snape, and you bloody well know it,"  
  
he said softly, breaking into a run. This effectively ended all further attempts at speech until they were inside a little-used Hogwarts corridor, where Sirius deemed it appropriate to check the extent of the Potions master's injuries.  
  
"Can…can't…this…wait…'til the…infirmary?"  
  
He seemed to be fading fast, his halting speech bereft of its usual resonance. "Just try…trying to…get me…naked."  
  
The corner of his mouth quirked in a wan smile, and his eyelids teetered dangerously on the brink of closing. Sirius tore at the dark robes hastily, staring with morbid fascination at the crimson smearing on his hands.  
  
"If I don't do something now, you might not make it to the infirmary."  
  
Faced with a garish pattern of latticed lash-marks, burning with livid fire against the pale backdrop of Snape's chest, he was forced to amend his statement.  
  
"On second thoughts, we'll just get you there now."  
  
A claw-like hand gripped his wrist with surprising strength.  
  
"No. Need…to…talk to you. About…Owain."  
  
"Severus, now is not the time. Suffice to say there is nothing between us. He belongs to you as he always has, and…I'm happy for you."  
  
Sirius found that it only took a small amount of effort to believe in his words. The professor's eyes narrowed speculatively; Sirius summoned his best innocent expression, usually reserved for avoiding the wrath of a certain werewolf. Remus. Thoughts of how much explaining he had left to do temporarily distracted him from the gravity of his current situation. He was abruptly pulled back into focus by another round of spasmodic coughing, and yet another trickle of blood marring the cold marble of the ground beneath them.  
  
"Shit. Snape. Severus. SEVERUS!"  
  
His desperate shout seemed to rouse the prone figure somewhat, and he let go of a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.  
  
"What did they do to you?"  
  
Snape paused on the verge of answering, not quite able to sustain speech. Sirius watched with a sense of numb inevitability as the expressive eyes rolled back in their sockets, near-translucent lids falling shut. Gathering the potions master into his arms once more, he ran for the infirmary with as much speed as he could muster.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Owain tore through the eerily well-behaved corridors of Hogwarts, neither being vigilant nor caring about the injuries he could inflict apon running into student, teacher or other being. His heart was in his mouth as he spun around the corner, narrowly missing a shaky suit of armour which gave a muffled whimper as the tail-end of Owain's robe caught it. Owain ran into something solid and, assuming it was the door to the infirmary, groped blindly for the handle. Only when the door chuckled did he look up to find the amused eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Owain stumbled back and looked up at the aging man with apologetic and scared eyes.  
  
"I'm.....I'm sorry Albus..I...I..thought th..that......"  
  
"It's O.K Owain my boy, calm down."  
  
"I want to see him."  
  
"I don't think that's a wise idea - he's in a bad way and Poppy is still treating him."  
  
"I want to see him - to be there for him. I'm not deserting him Albus - not this time."  
  
"I know Owain, I know."  
  
A comforting hand was placed on Owain's shoulder, silently reassuring him him that everything would indeed be O.K. A piercing shriek filled the air and instinctively both men ran towards the source of it, Dumbledore surprisingly agile for a man of over one hundred and fifty years. They both burst through the infirmary door to find Poppy Pomfrey screaming at the corner of the room as Severus lay on the opposite side motionless, eyes rolling back into his head. Owain ran over to Severus and picked up the near-dead man, cradling him in his arms as he sobbed into the blood-matted hair of his beloved. Owain only lifted his head when he felt someone trying to gently remove Severus from his arms.  
  
"Come on Owain, he needs to be left alone."  
  
"No. I'm not leaving."  
  
Each word was puncuated with a sharp, controlled intake of breath and Poppy could see the love and worry and Owain's tearful eyes.  
  
O.K. Just let go of him so I can treat him. You can stand here if it makes you feel better."  
  
She motioned to a spot next to the bed and Owain slowly released Severus, planting a tender kiss on his forehead as he lay him down gently. Hw stood silently for what seemed like an eternity as Poppy examined, treated and gasped at the extent of Severus' injuries. Once she had finished, she walked over to her desk where Albus was quietly sitting.  
  
"Well Poppy?"  
  
"He should be fine, but he needs to stay here for a while yet. If it wasn't for Sirius he would....well he might not of been......this responsive to treatment."  
  
Owain blinked disbelievingly. Sirius? What did he have to do with it?  
  
"And may I be polite enough to enquire what caused the scream that made an old fool run far too fast for a man of his age?"  
  
The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes betrayed his mock anger and Poppy smiled.  
  
"Ah, well, I was trying to remove Severus' robes and a huge rat jumped out from them - scared the life out of me."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise, but if he was panicking he didn't show it - as always.  
  
"Which way did it go?"  
  
"Towards the door - it seemed to know exactly where to go and everything - most peculiar."  
  
"Hmmmmm. Owain my boy, I believe that rat was Mr Pettigrew - the Death Eaters have made their first move. They know you are here."  
  
"And what should we do now Albus?"  
  
He looked towards the door with an unreadable expression then back to the bed to the still motionless form of Severus Snape, where his gaze softened to one of what could only be described as worry.  
  
"Well Poppy my dear, now we wait." 


End file.
